Recovery
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place after 'Lost' – Sonette and Tails made it back home after staying on that island for a little over two months but how will the pair settle back and how will the others react to the pairs' relationship and the fact they are going to be parents soon – T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is takes right after 'Lost'.**

 **Rouge: 25  
Sonic/Sonette: 23  
Teagan: 22  
Amy: 20  
Tails/Rosie: 16  
Cream: 14  
Lilith: 11**

* * *

Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up to the Tornado landing. She saw Miles 'Tails' Prower jump out and sighs as she looks around. They were at Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins. She then saw Sonic the Hedgehog waiting for her so she jumps out.

"Are you okay sis?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine, I need a hot shower." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Sonic said and they head up. Sonette went straight for a hot shower. She places her hands on her belly and sighs. She needed to call Teagan. She then looks at the door as it open to see Tails.

"Sonic's gone." Tails said as he take his clothes off and joins Sonette, standing behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"We need to tell Teagan." Sonette tells him.

"Why?" Tails asks curious.

"She is the only one I trust and I need a pregnancy test to make sure I really am pregnant." Sonette explains.

"I understand." Tails said and Sonette smiles. After their shower, they head down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"We should be careful what we eat." Sonette tells Tails.

"Good idea, since we have been on that island for so long." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers. Then Sonic walks back with Teagan fox and Lilith the Hedgehog.

"Mum!" Lilith shouts as she runs over and Sonette picks her up, pulling her into a hug.

"My baby girl." Sonette said as Teagan walks over and joins the hug. "Thank you Teagan." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay." Teagan assures her as she lets them go and Lilith look up at her mother. Sonette kiss Lilith on the forehead.

"Uncle Sonic found you." Lilith whispers.

"He did." Sonette whispers. Teagan smiles at Tails and walks over, giving him a hug. Tails chuckles.

"Don't think we have forgotten you Tails." Teagan tells him and Tails smiles.

"It's okay." Tails said and Teagan lets him go.

"How are you two?" Teagan asks.

"Sore, tired, a little hungry." Sonette replies.

"Sounds like a normal day for you Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette chuckles as she sits Lilith down.

"Teagan, can I talk to you." Sonette asks.

"Sure." Teagan said and the pair heads into the lounge room. Sonette sighs. "What is it?" Teagan asks.

"I need you to get me a pregnancy test." Sonette replies softly.

"Why?" Teagan asks and goes into shock and Sonette sighs. "Did you and Tails really?" Teagan asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies. "Can you help me or not?" Sonette asks, needing to know.

"Of course I can." Teagan replies and Sonette sighs.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Just take care today." Teagan tells her.

"I will, I promise, I'm just scared." Sonette admits.

"I got it and I'll keep Lilith a little longer. Let you settle back home." Teagan tells her.

"I might stay here, I don't think I would be ready for the city." Sonette said as Tails, Lilith and Sonic walks over.

"Good idea." Sonic said and Sonette nods. "I'll get you some clothes and tell the others. You two just take it slow." Sonic tells them.

"That's the plan Sonic." Tails said and Sonic smiles. Lilith walks to Sonette who drops down to one knee.

"You'll be staying with your Aunty Teagan for a little longer, okay?" Sonette tells Lilith and nods as she gives Sonette a hug.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean what I said before you went missing." Lilith said and Sonette sighs as she remembers. Lilith screamed she hated Sonette and wished she would die. They got into a small fight. Then she went missing.

"I know baby, a mother always knows." Sonette tells her and Lilith lets her go. Sonette kiss Lilith on the forehead. "I love you." Sonette said.

"I love you too." Lilith said.

"We'll drop by tomorrow, you two take it easy." Teagan said and Lilith grabs Teagan's hand. The pair heads off. Sonic helps Sonette up and Sonette smiles as she leans into Sonic.

"Welcome home." Sonic said.

"It's good to be home." Sonette whispers.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'll drop by tomorrow as well. I'm sure you two need time to readjust." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said.

"Take care." Sonic said walking out. Tails grabs Sonette's hand.

"It's weird being back." Sonette admits as they walked around.

"Yeah, it is." Tails whispers.

"I'm going to lay down." Sonette said and Tails nods.

"Good idea, I'll work on lunch." Tails said and Sonette smiles as she walks off. She walks into Sonic's room and lies down in the middle of the bed.

'Oh I have missed beds.' Sonette thought smiling. After a while, Tails walks in and smiles. Sonette giggles.

"So here you are." Tails said walking over and lies down with her. Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, here I am." Sonette whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Tails asks worry.

"Weak, I don't know why." Sonette replies.

"Well in the next few months we have to get everything back on track and if you are pregnant, make sure the baby's okay." Tails explains and Sonette nods.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Sonette whispers.

"What do we do when we find out you are pregnant?" Tails asks.

"We slowly tell the others the news." Sonette replies and Tails place his hand on Sonette's belly. Sonette moans as she closes her eyes.

"You just rest, leave everything else to me." Tails tells her.

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks softly as she open her eyes.

"Yeah, you are in no state to do much and till we find out you are pregnant, you will be taking it easy." Tails explains her and Sonette smiles. "I'll get a jug of water for you and a sandwich." Tails said and Sonette nods as she closes her eyes, falling asleep and Tails sighs. 'I'll take care of you Sonette, I promise.' Tails thought as he got up and heads down stairs to get Sonette's stuff. Then Sonic walks over and Tails smiles.

"Hey Tails, where's Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"In your room asleep, she's feeling weak." Tails replies and Sonic walks over.

"Can I help?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, can you find a jug, I want to put a jug of water in there for her and two sandwiches." Tails replies and Sonic nods as he helps. They walk up, Sonic carrying a large jug while Tails has a plate with the two sandwiches and a glass of water. They sneak into Sonette's room, sitting the stuff on the bedside table softly. Sonic smiles at Sonette who is fast asleep in the middle of the double bed. Sonic then fixes the cover and Tails smiles as they head off. Tails closes the door and sighs.

"What is it Tails?" Sonic asks as they walk down stairs.

"I'm just worried about Sonette, she's feeling so weak. We don't know why." Tails replies as he sits down on the stairs and Sonic sighs.

"You two have been through a lot." Sonic said as he crouches in front of Tails who nods.

"She was… Sonette knew what to do to survive. If it wasn't for her quick thinking and plans, we wouldn't have survive." Tails tells Sonic who smiles.

"That's my sister, Sonette always knows what to do." Sonic said. "Look, we did miss your 16th birthday." Sonic starts and Tails smiles. "What did you and Sonette do?" Sonic then asks and Tails went red.

"Nothing really, just played around, there wasn't much to do." Tails replies and Sonic looks at him worried.

"Are you feeling okay Tails?" Sonic asks.

"Uh… I'm fine." Tails replies.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks and Tails smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tails assures him and Sonic nods. He then walks off and grabs a suitcase by the door.

"Sonette's clothes, she's going to need them." Sonic tells him.

"Thanks again Sonic." Tails said.

"You're welcome." Sonic said smiling. "Now lock up and stay safe, no one will be coming over till tomorrow." Sonic tells him.

"Good idea." Tails said standing up and walks up to Sonic who pulls him into a hug.

"You two just stay safe." Sonic tells him.

"We will, I promise. I will look after Sonette, like she looked after me." Tails tells him and Sonic smiles as he lets Tails go.

"See you tomorrow." Sonic said and walks out. Tails locks up and puts the alarm on. He then takes the suitcase to Sonette's room and smiles, seeing the food eaten and some water gone.

'She must have woken up when we came in and had something to eat.' Tails thought and smiles as he lies down with Sonette. He was tried too and now no one is coming, he doesn't have to worry. 'Everything is going to be okay Sonette, you'll see.' Tails thinks to himself and kiss Sonette on the side of her head. He has to look after her, he owes her so much and now, she could be carrying his child. He needs to be there for her, he can't let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette wakes up to the smell of coffee. Sonette smiles as she opens her eyes to see Tails standing in front of her. The pair took it easy yesterday, not wanting to do anything. Sonette sits up and Tails hands the coffee over.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Tails asks.

"Better than yesterday." Sonette replies and takes a sip of the coffee, then smiles. "I have missed coffee so much." Sonette admits.

"Breakfast is also ready, I realise we were running low on a lot of things so I got Sonic to get them." Tails explains.

"Is Sonic here?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah as well as Teagan, Lilith, Amy and Rouge." Tails replies. "Also Teagan got the test you wanted." Tails adds and Sonette smiles.

"We better get down there." Sonette said and Tails nods. The pair head down stairs to be greeted by Amy Rose and Rouge the Bat.

"Sonette." Amy said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asks.

"I'm fine, feeling a lot better today than I did yesterday." Sonette replies and Amy lets her go.

"Come on, you must be hungry." Rouge said and the walk into the dining room to see Teagan and Lilith setting the table. Lilith runs to Sonette who smiles.

"Come on mum." Lilith said, grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her over. Sonette sat down next to Lilith while Tails sits across her. Sonic put the food out and Sonette goes into shock, there was a large plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns. Everyone sat down and started to eat. Sonette smiles as she looks at Sonic who smiles back.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Sonic asks. "I know yesterday you were feeling really weak." Sonic adds.

"I'm feeling better, stronger." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Sonic said and Sonette nods. After breakfast Sonette helped Teagan, Amy and Rouge clean up while Tails and Sonic catch up. Lilith just watched. Once done, they head to Sonette's room and Sonette sighs.

"It's better if you tell them." Teagan said, pulling out the pregnancy test box and throws it at her.

"What is going on?" Amy asks.

"I'll let you know in a second." Sonette replies as she walks off to the bathroom. Once taken the test, she wash her face and walks back to the other.

"Okay, explain why you need that." Rouge tells her.

"I think I might be pregnant." Sonette said. "And Tails would be the father." Sonette adds softly. Amy and Rouge looks at her shock.

"Did you and Tails really?" Amy asks and Sonette went red.

"Yeah, we did." Sonette replies.

"Well I didn't see that coming." Rouge admits. Sonette picks Lilith up and sits her on the bed.

"Mum, what is going on?" Lilith asks.

"I'll let you know in a second sweetheart." Sonette replies and Lilith nods.

"Does Sonic know?" Amy asks.

"No, just you four." Sonette replies.

"Wow, how is Tails taking this?" Rouge asks.

"Well, he did get us off that island. I started feeling sick while we were there." Sonette replies. "I will have to talk more about it when we find out if I really am." Sonette replies.

"Good idea." Amy said and Sonette sighs as they waited. Sonette was sitting on the bed with Lilith on her lap when Teagan walks to the test. Positive.

"Positive, you're pregnant." Teagan tells her and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"What does that mean?" Lilith asks.

"That means, you're going to have a baby brother or sister soon." Sonette replies as she moves Lilith. She stands up and grabs the test.

"So what now?" Amy asks.

"I have to tell Sonic." Sonette replies as she head down stairs and to the workshop. Tails looks over and Sonette walks over.

"Hey sis, what is it?" Sonic asks.

"Uh…" Sonette whispers.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"We need to tell Sonic the truth, about us." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs.

"Are you sure?" Tails asks.

"Yes, because I'm… I'm pregnant." Sonette replies. Sonic looks at her shock and Tails takes a deep breath.

"Wait… what?" Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I'm pregnant and Tails is the father." Sonette tells him.

"I'll give you two a moment." Tails said walking off and Sonette sighs as she looks at the test. Sonic sighs as he walks over and Sonette looks up.

"I'm scared Sonic." Sonette admits. Sonic pulls Sonette into a hug and Sonette smiles.

"It's okay because I'm here no matter what." Sonic tells her.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Sonette whispers.

"I have an idea." Sonic whispers and Sonette smiles as Sonic lets her go. "So you and Tails." Sonic said and Sonette goes red.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"That's cute." Sonic said and Sonette chuckles. "So how many people know?" Sonic then asks.

"Just Teagan, Amy, Rouge and Lilith thought she's only young." Sonette replies.

"I'll send Tails down, you… you have a lot to talk about." Sonic tells her.

"We do." Sonette whispers and Sonic walks upstairs. Sonette sighs as Tails walks down and Sonette smiles.

"So I'm going to be a father." Tails said walking to Sonette who nods. Tails gives Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles. "Don't worry Sonette, we will work this out. I promise." Tails tells her.

"I know." Sonette whispers. Tails let's her go and looks at her worried. Sonette sighs as she sits down.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"I don't know, I just… have a bad feeling." Sonette replies and Tails sighs. "Maybe it's nothing, I'm not sure." Sonette adds.

"Well I know I have a lot of work to do. I mean there are only two bedrooms here. We need two more." Tails said as he got up and walks off. Sonette smiles as she place her hand on her belly. No way is she raising this child in the city.

"Yeah, I don't want to raise our child in the city if we can avoid it." Sonette admits and Tails nods.

"I'll get Sonic to help." Tails said.

"Good idea and also get Teagan to call some of my friends. I mean we build workshops for a living, adding to this place should be easy." Sonette tells him.

"Good idea, I'll talk to them." Tails said running off and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

'I wonder if I'm having a girl or boy.' Sonette asks herself. Sonette opens her eyes to see Rouge and Amy walking down. Sonette smiles as she stands up.

"While the others are working on the extensions we will be looking after you." Rouge tells her and Sonette sighs.

"This isn't my first child Rouge, I know what I am doing." Sonette tells her.

"We know but last time you were in prison." Amy said and Sonette sighs.

"We can get a list of what you and can can't eat while you are pregnant." Rouge starts and Sonette shakes her head.

"No, I will eat what my body tells me, I am not going to follow some damn list." Sonette tells them.

"She's right Rouge." Amy said.

"But I won't do anything too stupid, no alcohol and stuff like that." Sonette tells them and Rouge nods.

"Okay, come on." Rouge said and Sonette sighs, but follows the pair up. Lilith runs over and Sonette smiles. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette was in Tails' room, moving things around so she can get her stuff in. Tails, Teagan and Sonic were working plans for the extensions. Sonette sighs as she sits down on the foot of the bed and sighs as she looks up. She was tired but didn't want to sleep. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette smiles.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies as Sonic walks over and sits down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic then asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles.

"I worry." Sonic said.

"I know." Sonette whispers. "I guess I'm a little nervous, I mean it has been years since I was pregnant. I am also excited, a second child." Sonette explains.

"Well you take it easy from now on and also, come down for lunch." Sonic tells her and Sonette chuckles. The pair heads down stairs and Sonette yawns. "Do you want to take a nap?" Sonic asks.

"No thank you." Sonette replies.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sonette replies and Sonic nods. They walk down stairs as Teagan walks over.

"Come on." Teagan tells them and they head into the kitchen.

"There you are Sonette, what do you want for lunch?" Rouge asks.

"Just a sandwich please." Sonette replies and Rouge nods.

"So when are you two going to tell the rest of the team?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs as she leans against the bench.

"We haven't talked about it." Tails replies.

"What's wrong Sonette?" Sonic asks.

"Rosie." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs.

"Right, Rosie and I broke up before we went missing." Tails said.

"She's coming over tomorrow with Allison, Sophia and Angel." Amy tells hem and Sonette sighs.

"Great." Sonette whispers.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"Nothing." Sonette replies.

"Here." Rouge said, handing a plate over with two sandwiches. Sonette smiles.

"Thank you." Sonette said walking off and into the lounge room. She sits down and starts eating. Sonic walks over with a plate and sits with Sonette, eating his lunch.

"Something is on your mind." Sonic said.

"Come on Sonic, how do you think Rosie will react when she finds out I'm dating Tails?" Sonette asks and Sonic sighs.

"I guess I never thought about it." Sonic admits.

"I'll worry about that later." Sonette said as Lilith walks in and sits at the coffee table. Sonette smiles at her and Lilith smiles back. Tails then walks in and sits with Lilith. "So how are the plans for the extensions going?" Sonette asks.

"Well." Sonic replies.

"He's right, I thought it would be a good idea for us to have a new room, a bigger one with our own bathroom and walk-in wardrobe." Tails explains.

"That's nice." Sonette said smiling and Tails smiles. After lunch Sonette took her plate to the kitchen and Sonette yawns. 'Maybe a nap might be a good idea.' Sonette thought as she heads upstairs. She could use a nap. She'll sleep well tonight if she only have 30 minute sleep. Sonette walks into the bedroom and lies down. Then Tails walks in and Sonette sits up as he sits down next to her.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"I'm just tired and a little worried." Sonette replies and Tails takes her hand. "I don't know, maybe it's nothing." Sonette admits. Sonette lies down and Tails looks at her worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tails asks.

"I guess." Sonette replies and takes a deep breath. "What if Rosie hates me?" Sonette asks.

"She shouldn't." Tails replies and Sonette nods.

"I guess." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette." Tails said and Sonette looks at him. "I love you." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"I love you too." Sonette said.

"You just get some rest, we will worry about Rosie tomorrow." Tails tells her.

"If I rest now, I might not get to sleep tonight." Sonette explains.

"You'll be fine." Tails said and Sonette nods as she rolls onto her side, facing Tails. Tails smiles as he place his hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. Tails kiss Sonette on the side of her head and got up. He walks out, closing the door behind him, leaving her alone to rest. Sonic then walks over and Tails turns to face him.

"Is Sonette asleep?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her. She's stressing over what Rosie thinks." Tails replies.

"Come on." Sonic said and they head down stairs. They walk into the lounge room to see Lilith, Teagan, Rouge and Amy waiting.

"Is Sonette asleep?" Rouge asks.

"Yeah." Tails replies.

"That's good, she looked really tired." Rouge said and Tails nods.

"Yeah, she's worried about Rosie, how she will take it when she find out we are dating since we broke up days before we went missing." Tails explains.

"That's not good." Amy said.

"I know." Tails said.

"Well you better keep her close Tails and make sure she doesn't." Rouge tells him.

"I will." Tails said.

"So what happened when you were taken?" Amy asks.

"Well… it's a long story." Tails replies. "When we first woke up, we were locked in a small cage, both our wrists here tied behind our back. We knew it was Eggman. Sonette came up with a plan, we got our wrists free and we go out of the cage. When we got out, we notices Sonette's shoes and my tails were chained. Sonette grabbed me and we ran. We managed to get away. The next day we saw Eggman and his robots were after us, Sonette came up with a plan and we got away. I got hurt and my tails were broken, but Sonette knew what to do. She took care of everything. On day two we found a place and we just survive." Tails explains. "Sonette always knew what to do, I learnt so much from her." Tails admits.

"Mum always knows what to do, no matter what." Lilith said and Tails smiles.

"Look, you and Sonette still have a lot of recovery to do now you two are home so we'll head off. You two just take care and call us if you need anything." Amy tells him and Tails nods.

"Thanks, I'll run over some of the plans with Sonette when she wakes up." Tails said.

"Make sure she take it easy." Rouge said.

"I will." Tails said.

"Come on." Teagan said walking off with Amy, Lilith and Rouge. Sonic smiles as he place his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"You call me if you need anything, I'll be here in a heartbeat." Sonic tells him.

"I will Sonic, don't worry." Tails said.

"See you around Tails." Sonic said walking off and Tails smiles as he looks up the stairs. Everything is going to be different now they are back, he will be a great father and there for Sonette.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles. Sonette opens her eyes and looks out the window. Her and Tails worked on plans extensions. She wants hers and Tails' room to be the best with an amazing bathroom. She wants both a shower and bath. Sonette yawns as she sits up to see Tails' gone. Sonette sighs, they still have a lot of work to do. Before Sonette got a chance to get up, Tails walks in with a mug, a plate and a knife and fork. Sonette smiles as Tails walks over. Sonette saw bacon and eggs on toast.

"You know I can get up." Sonette tells him as Tails sits the mug on the bedside table.

"I know, I just thought it would be nice." Tails said, handing the plate over, then the knife and fork.

"Well thank you Tails." Sonette said and Tails walks off. Sonette smiles as she starts eating. She wants to help more today plus Allison, Angel, Sophia and Rosie are coming over today. There was a lot to do though she didn't mind, she rather be here than on that island though everything seemed simple there. She finish eating and grabs her coffee and leans back. Tails walks back in and Sonette smiles as he walks over to her. "Hey." Sonette whispers.

"Hey." Tails whispers. "Are you okay?" Tails asks worry.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Just thinking about what we have to do, don't worry." Sonette tells him and Tails nods. Sonette swings her legs off the bed and Tails walks up to her. Sonette giggles and Tails kiss her on the lips.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together, I know it." Tails tells her and Sonette nods. "Come on." Tails said as grabs Sonette's plate, knife and fork. Sonette smiles as Tails walks off and Sonette stands up, following him. They walk into the kitchen and Sonette finishes her coffee. Tails looks at Sonette as Sonette puts her mug in the sink.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Just thinking, maybe I should tell Rosie." Tails replies.

"No, she's my sister, she's my responsibility." Sonette tells him and Tails nods. "I better get change." Sonette said walking off and heads up to their room. She quickly get dress and brush her hair. 'I might keep it short, it's so easy to look after.' Sonette thought. She then sighs as she walks out and walks down stairs. She has no idea when Rosie will be here. Sonette walks into the kitchen to see Tails cleaning up so she walks over and helps.

"I got it." Tails tells her.

"I'm not useless Tails, I'm just pregnant." Sonette tells him and Tails nods.

"I know but I don't want you to overdo it." Tails tells her.

"I know Tails but I'll be fine." Sonette assures him. Then Sonic walks in and Sonette smiles.

"Everything okay?" Sonic asks.

"Everything is fine Sonic." Sonette replies and Sonic nods.

"Any idea when Allison and the others will be here?" Sonic asks.

"No idea." Sonette replies. "They get here when they get here." Sonette adds and Sonic smiles.

"Good point." Sonic said.

"So what brings you here today?" Sonette asks.

"Just wanted to be here for you." Sonic replies and Sonette smiles.

"I'll be fine alone, I'm pregnant not dying." Sonette tells him and Sonic smiles.

"I know sis." Sonic said and Sonette chuckles as she walks off. She walks into the lounge room and sits down. Then Tails and Sonic walks in.

"You know, for the first three months I was pregnant with Lilith I was working and being beaten by David. I can handle doing a few things, I'll be careful. I won't overdo it." Sonette explains and Tails sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonette." Tails whispers.

"I know you are Tails." Sonette said.

"I'll wait outside for the others." Sonic said walking off. Tails walks in front of Sonette and Sonette smiles.

"I know this is your second child, but this is my first and I'm nervous." Tails admits and Sonette sighs, that was true. How could she forget that? Sonette sighs. "I mean, I'm also excited, but as I said, this is all new to me and I want to make sure both you and our child is okay." Tails tells her. Before Sonette could say anything, Sonic walks back with Rosie the Fox, Sophia Rose, Allison Rose, Angel Rose and Amy close behind him. Sonette stands up as Allison walks over and pulls Sonette into a hug.

"Thank goodness." Allison whispers.

"Are you two okay?" Rosie asks worried.

"We're fine Rosie." Tails assures her.

"That's good." Sophia said. "We have been worried sick about you two." Sophia tells them and Sonette smiles.

"Don't you ever disappear like that again." Allison tells her.

"I can't promise anything but I don't plan on it." Sonette said smiling. Allison lets her go and place her hand on Sonette's shoulder. Sonette sighs and Allison looks at her worried.

"What is it?" Allison asks as Rosie walks over.

"Can you four sit down?" Sonette asks. Amy walks out with Sonic while Allison, Angel, Sophia and Rosie sits down on the lounge. Sonette sighs as she moves the coffee table back, then sits down with Tails next to her.

"What's going on?" Rosie asks worried.

"Just… keep an open mind." Sonette replies.

"First off, Eggman is the reason we went missing. He captured us but we go away. We found our self on a weird island. We were force to run from Eggman and survive." Tails explains.

"And… I'm pregnant." Sonette tells them. They look at her shock and Tails takes her hand.

"You and Miles." Rosie whispers and Sonette nods. Rosie got up and walk off.

"Rosie!" Sophia shouts and Sonette sighs.

"Leave her." Sonette tells them.

"So how long?" Allison asks.

"I don't know." Sonette replies. "A month, maybe." Sonette adds and Allison sighs.

"I can't believe Rosie walked off like that." Sophia said.

"I saw it coming." Tails said as Amy walks back in.

"Sonic is with Rosie." Amy tells them.

"Good." Sonette whispers.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Tails asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "I'll be back in a second." Sonette said as she got up and walks off. She heads upstairs and into the bathroom. She sighs as she takes her gloves off, then washes her face. She was feeling ill. Sonette sighs as she looks in the mirror to see Tails. Sonette smiles as Tails walks in, closing the door and Sonette turns around.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"Just feeling a little light headed." Sonette replies. "I'm fine." Sonette assures him and Tails sighs as he walks over.

"I worry." Tails said.

"I know Tails, it will pass." Sonette tells him and Tails gives her a hug. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Tails.

"After everything you did for me on that island, I want to do everything I can to help you." Tails tells her.

"I'll let you know what I need, I promise. I just need some water at the moment." Sonette explains.

"Okay." Tails whispers as he lets her go and kiss her. "I love you." Tails said.

"I love you too Tails." Sonette said smiling.

"Come on." Tails said. Sonette grabs her gloves, putting them on and they walk down stairs.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Sophia asks worried.

"Feeling a little light headed, I'm just going to get some water." Sonette replies. Then Sonic and Rosie walks in and Rosie walks over to Sonette, giving her a hug and Sonette looks at her shock. Sonic chuckles and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Rosie.

"I'm sorry." Rosie whispers.

"Don't be, it was a lot to take in." Sonette whispers and Rosie smiles.

"When do you go for an ultrasound?" Rosie asks and Sonette sighs.

"I don't know, I still haven't told Dr Quack or Crystal." Sonette replies.

"You need to do that." Allison tells her.

"I know I know." Sonette whispers. Rosie lets her go and Sonette walks into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and sighs. Sophia walks in and Sonette smiles as she got a drink of water.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sophia asks worried as Rosie, Amy and Tails walks in.

"I'm fine, I'm pregnant, not dying." Sonette replies and Tails chuckles.

"I'll be down stairs, if you need me just yell or send someone down." Tails tells Sonette.

"I will, take care." Sonette said and Tails nods as he walks off.

"So what's the plan?" Rosie asks curious.

"Tails and Sonic are working on extensions for the workshop, Teagan was helping yesterday." Sonette replies.

"Wow, that's a great idea." Rosie said and Sonette smiles.

"We still have a lot of work to do." Sonette replies.

"Well we can help." Sophia tells her and Sonette nods.

"We better go and see what we can do." Sophia said walking off and Sonette chuckles as Rosie walks over to Sonette and Sonette smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonette, Allison, Amy, Rosie and Sophia were in the lounge room, working on the design of the master room, Sonette and Tails room as well as their bathroom and walk-in wardrobe. They know the rough size it is going to be. Sonette wants both a bath and shower in their bathroom. Sonette yawns and Rosie giggles.

"Do you want a nap?" Allison asks.

"No, I had one yesterday and I had trouble sleeping last night." Sonette replies.

"Okay but take it easy." Allison tells her. Then Teagan and Crystal Rabbit walks in. Sonette looks over and smiles as Oscar Chao flies over.

"Teagan filled me in, I came to check on you." Crystal tells Sonette.

"I better go." Sonette whispers as she walks over to Crystal. The pair walks up to the bedroom and Sonette sighs.

"I need to do just a quick check-up." Crystal tells her and Sonette nods. Crystal gave Sonette a quick check. Sonette was a little worried, she lost a lot of weight on the island. "You have lost weight, that's not good." Crystal tells her. She then pulls out a white pill bottle from her bag and hands them over. "This is for you and your baby. You are lacking in so much. As you know when the child is being growing inside, it will take what it need from you thus making you weak. When it comes to child birth, that could be what kills you. You need to get back to your old weight and make sure you stay healthy." Crystal explains and Sonette nods. She hasn't even thought about that. "Have one now, then have them with breakfast." Crystal tells her.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Crystal said and they walk down stairs. Sonette walks into the kitchen and got a glass of water, then reads the bottle and smiles as she grabs a pill, take it and wash it down with some water. Tails walks in and Sonette smiles.

"Is everything okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, just need to be careful from now on and get back to my old weight." Sonette replies.

"Okay." Tails said. "Teagan told me she brought Crystal along. I'm glad she did." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, me too." Sonette whispers.

"So how are the plans going?" Tails asks.

"Well, I have a few things you need to run over, I was thinking a sliding door that leads into the walk-in wardrobe." Sonette replies.

"Sure." Tails said and Sonette nods.

"Great." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette!" they heard Rosie call.

"I better get back to them." Sonette said.

"Take it easy." Tails tells her, then kiss Sonette on the cheek and walks off. Sonette walks back to the lounge room and sits down.

"Sorry, just talking to Tails." Sonette said.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asks.

"Fine." Sonette replies.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks.

"Yes, I am fine." Sonette tells them. Sonette then got up and walks down stairs to see Tails and Sonic talking.

"Got it." Tails said. "Is everything okay?" Tails then asks Sonette worried.

"Yeah, just the others nagging me. You would think I was dying or just had a serious accident." Sonette replies.

"Let me talk to them." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. Sonic walks off and Sonette sits down.

"Can I get you anything?" Tails asks.

"No, I'm fine. I just need time alone… well time away from them. I can't even move without them asking if I'm okay." Sonette explains and Tails sighs.

"Well you can hide down here." Tails said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"That would be nice." Sonette whispers and Tails kiss Sonette on the forehead.

"Also what do you want for dinner?" Tails asks.

"Anything but seafood." Sonette replies.

"Yeah, I agree there." Tails said as he sits down next to Sonette.

"A part of me can't believe we are home." Sonette admits and Tails looks at her. "It's just… we spent so many days on that island, that forest, it is so hard to believe we are here." Sonette explains and Tails sighs.

"I've felt the same." Tails admits.

"And now the others are always watching me." Sonette said.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay. We are going to get everything done and ready for the little one." Tails tells her and Sonette rest her head on Tails' shoulder.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Tails asks.

"Dare I answer that?" Sonette replies and Tails chuckles. Sonette lies down with her head rested on Tails' lap. Tails looks at her worried and Sonette passes out.

'What is going on with her?' Tails asks himself worried. Then Sonic, Teagan and Crystal walks down.

"She's asleep." Teagan said smiling.

"This is the second time she's done this." Tails said as Crystal walks over. "I hope she's okay." Tails whispers and Crystal pulls out a notepad.

"Here are dates of appointments you and Sonette need to go to. Tomorrow at 12 she has her first ultrasound because I need to know more about the baby." Crystal explains, handing the notepad over and Tails nods.

"Right, we will be there, I promise." Tails said.

"Remind Sonette she needs a full bladder." Crystal tells him and Tails nods.

"We should get her to bed." Teagan said.

"Good idea." Sonic said. Tails helps Sonette sit up and Sonic picks her up bridal style, then sighs.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"It's… she's really light. I knew she lost a bit of weight but still. She was a lot heavier before you two went missing." Sonic explains.

"That worries me." Crystal admits.

"Come on." Sonic said walking off and Tails follows him. They walk into the room and Tails pulls back the covers.

"This is strange." Tails whispers as he tucks Sonette in.

"Maybe she's just catching up on lost sleep. I'm sure Crystal has a plan. She'll be fine." Sonic explains and Tails nods as Allison and Rosie walks in.

"How is she?" Rosie asks.

"Tried." Sonic replies.

"We better let her rest." Tails tells them and they walk out. Tails close the door and sighs.

"Crystal told me about the appointment tomorrow." Allison said. "Let us know how it goes." Allison tells him.

"We will, somehow. We don't have phones anymore." Tails said and Sonic sighs.

"Good point, if anything happens you can't call me." Sonic said. "I'll stick around till we get you two new ones." Sonic tells him.

"That would be nice." Tails said and Sonic nods.

"Okay then, you two look after Sonette." Allison tells them.

"We will." Sonic said, looking at Tails who nods.

"We better go, hopefully we see you tomorrow." Rosie said and Tails nods. Rosie walks off with Allison close behind her.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay Tails." Sonic tells him.

"Where's Eggman?" Tails asks, the whole time back he hasn't even asked about him. The mad doctor was the reason they were on that island, he kidnapped them, trapped them and he could do it again. Sonic sighs.

"Don't know, he's been underground since you and Sonette went missing. I assumed he had something to do with it, but Teagan couldn't find anything." Sonic explains.

"Great, that's bad." Tails said.

"Because he was the one who took you two and you think he will come back." Sonic said and Tails nods. "Another reason for me to stay." Sonic adds and Tails nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up to find herself in hers and Tails' room. Sonette sits up and sighs, it was almost four o'clock. Sonette push the covers off, then stands up and walks out. She couldn't see anyone. She heads down stairs and sighs.

'I guess the others left.' Sonette thought as she walks down to the workshop to see Tails and Sonic.

"Good, you're up." Sonic said as Sonette walks over.

"Why did you two let me sleep as much as I did?" Sonette asks.

"Sorry sis, but you need your rest." Sonic replies.

"And if I don't sleep tonight it will be your fault." Sonette tells him.

"Sorry Sonette." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"Just… now you two know." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah." Tails said.

"So what's going on?" Sonette asks.

"Just making sure Eggman isn't around." Sonic replies.

"And?" Sonette asks.

"Nothing." Tails replies and Sonette sighs.

"What is he up to?" Sonette then asks and Sonic sighs. "I know, you two just make sure he isn't around and never will be around." Sonette tells them and walks upstairs. She walks outside and down stairs to the small area. She walks over to the wooden fences and sighs, staring at the ocean. 'It never gets old.' Sonette thought smiling. She then heard a thud from behind so she quickly turns around to see Dr Eggman with Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonette. Sonette looks at him shock.

"So you aren't dead." Eggman said and Sonette whimpers.

"What the hell do you want Eggman?" Sonette asks.

"To know how you survive on that island." Eggman replies.

"Luck." Sonette replies.

"Don't even think about it." Metal Sonette said, grabbing Sonette's arm and Sonette sighs.

"Get away from me." Sonette tells them.

"Sonette!" they heard Sonic call. Sonette kicks Metal Sonette and goes to run but Metal Sonette grabs Sonette' foot, causing Sonette to drop and land on her side. Sonette moans as she wraps her arms around her belly. Eggman notices this as well.

'Why protect her stomach?' Eggman asks himself and Sonette looks up at him. Metal Sonette pulls her closer and Sonette whimpers in fear.

"Leave her alone!" she heard Sonic shout. Sonette looks over to see Sonic and Tails. Sonette kicks Metal Sonette off her, then crawls back to Sonic who stands in front of her while Tails kneels behind her. Eggman chuckles.

"Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Sonette, we are leaving!" Eggman shouts and they head off. Sonic turns around to face Sonette and Tails. Sonette close her eyes as she leans into Tails who wraps his arms around Sonette.

"He knows we are back and alive." Tails whispers.

"Sonette, are you okay?" Sonic asks worried and Sonette nods. "Come on." Sonic said, picking Sonette up and Tails stands up. The pair heads up to the workshop and Sonette sighs.

"I could have walked." Sonette whispers.

"I know sis, I know." Sonic said. They walk inside and into the lounge room. Sonic sits Sonette down on the lounge and Sonette sighs as she place her hand on her belly.

"What happened?" Tails asks worried.

"Nothing, I fell, that's it." Sonette replies.

"This is bad, really bad." Tails said and Sonette sighs.

"So what's the plan?" Sonette asks.

"Well I'm staying here for a while, I'll can take care of Eggman if or when he comes back." Sonic explains and Sonette nods.

"I'm going to get a snack." Sonette said as she got up and walks off. She walks into the kitchen and looks around for something to eat. She made a sandwich and sat down on the bench while she ate. Then Sonic walks in and smiles.

"You need to stay in this workshop, if Eggman is going to attack again both Tails and I need to know you are safe." Sonic tells her as he walks over and Sonette sighs. No way she's going to even try to fight her way out of this one.

"Okay Sonic." Sonette whispers. Sonic walks in front of Sonette and Sonette smiles. "I know, I have to think about my child." Sonette said and Sonic place his hand on Sonette's shoulder.

"You take care okay, I'm going for a quick run." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. Sonic walks off and Sonette stands up. As the night went on, Sonette took it easy and worked on the plans a bit more. Sonic made it back just in time for dinner. Sonette went for a shower and climbed into bed after dinner. She wanted to be alone. Sonette close her eyes as she place her hands on her belly.

'What if Eggman does come back and grabs me? This could be worse than we thought.' Sonette thought and sighs as Tails walks in.

"Thought you went to bed." Tails said as he walks to his side of the bed.

"Yeah, wanted to lay down in hopes I can fall asleep." Sonette said. Tails climbs into bed and looks at Sonette worried.

"What's on your mind?" Tails asks.

"It's Eggman." Sonette replies and Tails sighs. Sonette moves next to Tails, resting her head on his chest and Tails wrap his arm around her. "I'm just worried, what if he does come back and the way he looked at me, he knows something. I mean you know Eggman better than me, he wouldn't have left the way he did. He had the upper hand." Sonette explains and Tails sighs.

"Good point, Eggman wouldn't have left like that." Tails said and Sonette snuggles into Tails. "I'm going to look after you Sonette and our child. I promise." Tails tells her.

"I know Tails." Sonette whispers and Tails sighs. "I know I shouldn't feel the way I do, but now… before I only had to worry about my life being put in danger. I mean Lilith is 11 years old and if anything happened to me, Teagan would take Lilith in but now. Things are different. I can't help it but feel scared." Sonette explains. Tails clamps Sonette's chin, making her look at him and kiss her on the lips.

"No matter what, nothing will happen. Not while I'm around and you know Sonic would say the same thing." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

"You have turn into a great man Tails, I'm lucky to have you." Sonette whispers.

"And I am lucky to have you." Tails said and Sonette yawns. "Night Sonette." Tails whispers.

"Night." Sonette whispers back and Tails smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette wakes up in Tails' arms and smiles as she snuggles into him. Tails moans as he open his eyes and smiles at Sonette. He then remembered the ultrasound and sighs.

"Come on, we have to get up. You have an ultrasound today." Tails tells her and Sonette looks up at him.

"I do." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah, you do." Tails tells her. "Sorry, I was meant to tell you yesterday."

"That's okay." Sonette said as she got up and sighs. Tails got up and Sonette yawns as she got up and heads down stairs with Tails. They walk into the kitchen to see Sonic and Teagan.

"Good, I was going to come up soon." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Sonic said and Sonette nods. They head breakfast and head off to the train station, getting the next train to Station Square.

"You okay Sonette?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "Just lost in my thoughts." Sonette adds.

"Is this about Eggman?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs. "Sonic told me what happened." Teagan adds.

"A bit." Sonette replies.

"Don't let him bother you." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods. Once in Station Square, they head to a café to get a drink. People stared at them and Sonette sighs.

"This is why you don't take you places Sonic." Sonette said and Sonic chuckles.

"Love you too sis." Sonic said.

"I hate how people always have to stare." Teagan said.

"I know Teagan, you hate a lot of things." Sonette said and Teagan smiles. Tails then hands Sonette the note pad with all the appointments and Sonette opens it. "So that's where it is. I know that place." Sonette said.

"You do." Tails said.

"Yeah. I took Kira there when she was pregnant and Yulia." Sonette explains.

"Oh yeah, I remember." Teagan said smiling. "They had girls too." Teagan adds.

"They did." Sonette whispers.

"Well at least we know where we are going." Sonic said.

"Yeah and we have plenty of time to get there." Sonette said. After their drinks, they head off and went for a walks.

"Sonette!" they heard Rouge shouts. Sonette stops and turns around to see her with Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog. The trio walks over and Blaze gives Sonette a hug.

"I'm glad you are okay." Blaze said.

"We have been worried." Silver adds.

"We're fine." Tails said.

"Rouge told us everything." Silver tells them and Tails chuckles as Blaze lets her go.

"Heading to the appointment." Rouge asks.

"It's not to 12, I'm just wasting time." Sonette replies.

"Well congratulation." Blaze said.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"If you need anything, just ask." Silver tells her.

"Thanks Silver, that means a lot." Sonette said and Silver smiles.

"Any news from Eggman?" Rouge asks Sonic who sighs.

"Yeah, he attacked Sonette yesterday." Sonic replies and Rouge looks at him shock.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Blaze asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies, placing her hand on her belly and Blaze sighs.

"I think you should go back to Amy's place. We still have work to do at the workshop and it would be better if you were out of the way and safe." Rouge explains.

"She's right." Tails said.

"Yeah, I know she is." Sonette whispers.

"Come home Sonette, I can take care of you there and Tails can move in as well." Teagan tells her and Sonette looks at Tails who nods.

"Yeah… that's a good idea." Sonette said and Tails smiles.

"Come on." Teagan said walking off.

"We better go, take care." Blaze said walking off with Silver. Sonic, Sonette and Rouge follows Teagan. They came to Amy's place to hear yelling. They walk in and saw Sophia and Angel sitting on the stairs.

"No, go away!" they heard Lilith screams.

"Sonette, thank goodness. Talk to your daughter. She won't leave your room." Sophia tells her.

"Why?" Sonette asks worried.

"Amy may have said she was thinking about getting your stuff out of the room and she lost it." Sophia replies. Sonette chuckles as she walks upstairs to see Amy and Allison by her bedroom door which was close.

"Lilith, open this door, now!" Allison shouts.

"No, this is my mum's room! I won't let you take her stuff away!" Lilith shouts back. Allison looks back as Sonette walks over.

"Go." Sonette said. Allison and Amy walks off and Sonette sighs as she knocks on the door.

"Lilith, let me in." Sonette tells her. The door opens and she saw Lilith standing in front of her with a guilty look. Sonette walks over and sighs as she drops down to one knee, giving Lilith a hug and Lilith smiles.

"I love you mum." Lilith whispers.

"I love you too dear, but maybe you over reacted a little here." Sonette tells her. Sonette lets her go and Lilith sighs. "When Tails workshop's extensions are done, we will be moving out there so this won't be my room anymore." Sonette explains.

"We?" Lilith said confused.

"Yes we, we are going out there. I'm not leaving you behind. You are my baby girl, no matter what happens." Sonette tells her and Lilith smiles. "You may be a pain, but then again, you take after me." Sonette said.

"Why are you here?" Lilith asks.

"I'm going to be staying here with Tails till the extensions are done." Sonette replies as Tails walks in.

"Is Tails going to be my dad?" Lilith asks and Sonette looks at her shock.

"I haven't thought about that." Sonette admits as Tails walks next to her.

"Well we are going to be living together and we have a child." Tails said.

"Maybe Lilith, we will see how things go, okay." Sonette said and Lilith nods. Sonette stands up and sighs as she looks at Tails. "Do you really think I will be safer here?" Sonette asks.

"Yes and while the extensions get done, I know you will be safe. Amy and Teagan will look after you, plus Lilith." Tails tells her and Sonette sighs, but nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers.

"Mum, what's going on?" Lilith asks worried.

"Eggman knows I'm back." Sonette replies.

"Is he after you?" Lilith asks scared.

"Maybe, we don't know." Sonette replies and Lilith wraps her arms around Sonette's legs.

"He won't take you away from me again." Lilith said.

"I'm surprise you told her the truth." Tails admits.

"She's not stupid Tails and she is my daughter, she would have found out sooner or later." Sonette tells him and Tails sighs as he looks at Lilith.

"Right, she does remind me a lot of you." Tails said as Sonic walks in.

"Is everything okay here?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles at Lilith. "I told her about Eggman, now she won't let me go." Sonette tells him and Sonic chuckles.

"I see." Sonic said. "Come on down stairs at least." Sonic said walking off. Sonette sighs as she looks at Lilith who lets her go.

"Sorry." Lilith whispers.

"Don't be, now come on." Sonette said and they head down stairs. They walk into the lounge room to see Sonic and Teagan sitting on the coffee table, Rouge in the arm chair and Amy on the lounge. Sonette and Tails sits down on the lounge and Lilith sits on Sonette's lap.

"I'm glad you join us." Amy said as Allison, Sophia, Rosie and Angel walks in. Rosie sits next to Teagan while Sophia sits on the arm of the lounge next to Sonette while Angel sat the arm of the lounge next to Amy and Allison stands behind them.

"Are you okay standing Allison?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Allison said.

"Here, sit down." Tails said as he got up and sat on the coffee table next to Sonic. Allison smiles as she walks over and sits down next to Sonette who smiles.

"So let's work on some plans." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"Sure, we have time." Sonette said and Sonic smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette, Tails and Sonic were heading to the ultrasound. Sonette was a little scared and is glad Sonic and Tails are coming. They made it to the place, Sonette talked to the lady at the desk, then sat down with Sonic and Tails.

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks Sonette.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as she grabs the bottle and drinks some water. Then Crystal walks over and Sonic smiles.

"How are you three going?" Crystal asks.

"We're fine." Sonette replies.

"Good, keep the water up too." Crystal said and Sonette nods.

"I know Crystal." Sonette said.

"I'll make sure Dr Quack knows you are here." Crystal said walking off and Sonette sighs as she drinks more water. When time came, the trio follows Crystal into a room to see Dr Quack waiting.

"Come on Sonette, lay down." Dr Quack said. Sonic stood to the side while Tails sits down at the foot of the bed and Sonette lays down. "How are you feeling Sonette?" Dr Quack asks, pushing Sonette's shit up and Sonette sighs.

"I'm alright, trouble with Lilith and Eggman." Sonette replies.

"Avoid him at all cost." Dr Quack tells her.

"I know." Sonette said.

"Sonette is staying with Teagan and Amy while we work on the workshop." Sonic tells Dr Quack who nods.

"Good." Dr Quack said as he puts the gel on Sonette's belly. Sonette sighs, she was scared. "Okay." Dr Quack said and Sonette looks at him as he puts pressure on her belly. Crystal walks over and goes into shock.

"Can it be?" Crystal asks.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"You're having twins." Dr Quack replies. Sonette looks at Sonic who was with Tails.

"Twins." Tails whispers.

"Twins are on mum's side of the family." Sonic said and Sonette nods as she looks at Dr Quack.

"They babies look strong but it is too soon to find out for sure. You are only around six weeks along." Dr Quack tells them and Sonette sighs. "I know that's not the news you want Sonette, after all you have been through. Come back next month so I can check on them again." Dr Quack tells her and Sonette nods. Dr Quack wipes the gel off and helps Sonette up. "The toilet is behind me." Dr Quack said and Sonette walks off.

"Sonic, Tails, you need to keep Sonette away from Eggman." Crystal tells her.

"And she needs to remember she is now eating for three." Dr Quack adds.

"Right, I'll call Amy and Teagan. They need to know." Sonic said walking off.

"Tails, make sure Sonette eats right." Crystal tells him and Tails nods. They heard the toilet flush and Tails sighs.

"I'm worried about her." Tails admits.

"Sonette will be fine." Crystal said. Sonette walks out and yawns.

"How are you feeling girl?" Dr Quack asks.

"Okay I guess." Sonette replies. "Where did Sonic go?" Sonette then asks.

"Making a phone call." Tails replies.

"Right." Sonette said smiling.

"Sonette, take it slow." Dr Quack tells her and Sonette nods.

"I will, I promise." Sonette said and Dr Quack smiles.

"I'll drop by later to talk to you." Crystal said.

"Sure." Sonette said.

"Come on." Tails said and the pair walks out. Tails takes Sonette's hand and they walk outside to see Sonic waiting.

"Let's go." Sonic said and they head off.

"I can't believe I'm having twins." Sonette admits.

"Believe it sis." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Do you think I could have a girl and a boy?" Sonette then asks and Sonic chuckles.

"Only time will tell sis." Sonic replies.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonette said. Then Rouge and Blaze run over and Sonette smiles.

"And?" Rouge asks.

"I'm only around six weeks and… I'm having twins." Sonette replies.

"Oh that's great." Rouge said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, it is." Sonette whispers.

"Tails, I'm sure you and Sonic have things to do so I'll keep Sonette with me." Rouge tells them.

"Okay, keep her safe." Tails said.

"We will, go on." Blaze tells him.

"Come on Tails." Sonic said and the pair walks off.

"You and Tails are just so cute together." Rouge said and Sonette smiles.

"Come on." Blaze said and they head off. They then saw Silver with Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon and Vector the Crocodile.

"Sonette!" Charmy shouts as he flies over and gives Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Charmy. "I'm glad you and Tails are home safe." Charmy said.

"It's good to be home." Sonette said as Charmy lets her go and flies up. Espio, Vector and Silver walks over. Vector grabs Charmy and pulls him back.

"What did I just tell you?" Vector asks and Sonette sighs.

"Right, sorry." Charmy said.

"We told them everything that's going on." Silver tells Sonette who nods.

"Congratulations." Espio said.

"Thanks." Sonette said.

"So how is the baby?" Vector asks.

"Uh, babies." Sonette said, holding two fingers up. "I'm having twins and they are fine." Sonette tells him and Vector smiles.

"Wow, two babies. This so exciting." Charmy said and Sonette giggles as she puts her hand down.

"I'm only six weeks along Charmy." Sonette tells him and Charmy smiles.

"Right, sorry." Charmy said and Blaze giggles.

"We just have to make sure Eggman stay away from her." Rouge tells them.

"Yeah, we know." Vector said and Sonette sighs.

"I should get back home." Sonette said.

"Of course, come on." Rouge said.

"Take care." Vector said, grabbing Charmy and Sonette nods. Sonette walks off with Blaze and Rouge, heading off.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rouge asks worried.

"I'm fine, just want to get home and rest." Sonette replies.

"Got it." Rouge said and Sonette looks up at the sky.

"You two don't really think Eggman will attack me again?" Sonette asks.

"It's Eggman, I know he will which is why we have to keep you safe and away from him while Tails and Sonic work on the workshop." Rouge explains and Sonette sighs.

"Okay." Sonette whispers as she looks down.

"Don't worry, we will look after you." Blaze said smiling and Sonette smiles.

"Right." Sonette said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette makes it home and walks into the kitchen to see Teagan who smiles as Rouge and Blaze walks in.

"Hey you three." Teagan greets. "So what's the news Sonette?" Teagan asks.

"I am around six weeks along and I am having twins." Sonette replies and Teagan smiles.

"Twins, oh that's so cool." Teagan said and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, a little." Sonette said, walking to the fridge and opens it.

"Hungry are we?" Teagan asks.

"Very." Sonette replies.

"I'll make you something to eat." Teagan said grabbing some cold meat and Sonette smiles.

"I can make it myself." Sonette tells her.

"I know but I'm making my lunch as well so I can just make yours with mine." Teagan explains.

"I see." Sonette whispers. They then heard a loud smash and Sonette looks around scared. Then Metal Sonette smashes through the ceiling and lands behind Sonette. Sonette quickly turns around and goes to punch Metal Sonette, but Metal Sonette caught her fist and chuckles. "Metal Sonette." Sonette said.

"You will not win so just come with me." Metal Sonette tells Sonette. Blaze jumps over and goes to attack Metal Sonette but Metal Sonette knocks her back. Sonette pulls free and knocks Metal Sonette back.

"Blaze, are you okay?" Teagan asks as she jumps over the bench and Blaze nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaze said and Sonette clench her fists.

"Sonette, don't!" Teagan shouts.

"She's right, you are six weeks pregnant." Metal Sonette said and Sonette growls.

"You're dead!" Sonette shouts, using spin dash and knocks Metal Sonette into the lounge room. Sonette runs over and goes to punch her but Metal Sonette jumps out of the way and Sonette left a hole in the ground. Sonette sighs as she pulls her hand out of the hole and walks back as Metal Sonette back. Sonic then runs between them, facing Metal Sonette and Sonette sighs as she walks back and Tails runs over.

"Sonette." Tails said worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette said and Metal Sonette jumps out the window. Sonette walks back to the wall and slides down it as she sits down. Tails runs over and kneels next to her as Teagan, Rouge and Blaze walks in.

"Good thing Amy took Lilith out." Teagan said. Sonic walks over to Sonette who sighs as she looks away.

"Don't tell me you were really going to fight Metal Sonette in your state." Sonic said and Sonette sighs as she looks away from him. Tails looks at Sonette worried and Sonette close her eyes. "Sonette, look at me." Sonic tells her and Sonette open her eyes as she looks Sonic.

"Sonic, don't." Teagan tells him and Sonic sighs, then nods as he walks back. Sonette looks over at Teagan who walks over and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Teagan said, helping Sonette up and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I'm hungry and I feel like hot chips." Sonette replies smiling.

"I'll get some, just wait here." Sonic said walking off and Sonette smiles as Tails stands up.

"I better make some phone calls." Teagan said walking off.

"Sonette, a word." Tails said and Sonette nods as she walks up to her room with Tails close behind her. They then walk to Sonette's room and Sonette sits down on the bed as Tails closes the door.

"I know, I made a mistake by fighting Metal Sonette." Sonette said as Tails walks over.

"I'm just worried about you." Tails said and Sonette smiles.

"I'm fine." Sonette tells him and Tails pulls her into a kiss. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Tails. Tails smiles as he rest his forehead on Sonette's. Sonette giggles and Tails smiles. "Don't even think about it." Sonette tells him. Tails chuckles as he nibbles on Sonette's ear. "Tails." Sonette whines.

"What?" Tails said, resting his forehead on Sonette's head and Sonette snuggles into Tails' chest. Tails smiles.

"Eggman is going to come back." Sonette said.

"I know." Tails whispers as he sits next to Sonette who lies down. Tails moves back and looks at her worried.

"Tails, they know I'm pregnant." Sonette tells him and Tails looks at her shock. "What do I do Tails?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Tails replies as he kneels over Sonette who looks at him. "We can leave, go into hiding. I'm sure we can get Dr Quack to bring Crystal along." Tails tells her.

"No, that's not a good idea. You need to stay here anyway to work on that workshop. We have twins coming. We need a home." Sonette explains and Tails sighs.

"Right." Tails whispers.

"We need a better plan." Sonette said as she sits up a bit and Tails wraps his arms around Sonette's neck. Sonette smiles.

"Okay, we can work this out but if Eggman attacks you again you need to go into hiding." Tails said.

"I won't hide Tails." Sonette tells her and Tails sighs. "Come on Tails, you know me better than that." Sonette said and Tails nods.

"Good point but I worry." Tails tells her.

"I know Tails." Sonette said. Tails pulls Sonette into a kiss and Sonette smiles.

"I love you." Tails said.

"I love you too." Sonette whispers. "We should head back down." Sonette then said.

"Not yet." Tails said and Sonette smiles as she lies down and Tails lies next to her, holding Sonette's hand. Sonette smiles, she didn't want to get up. She just wanted to lay her with Tails.

"Can we just lay here?" Sonette asks.

"Of course." Tails said and Sonette smiles as she rolls over so she was facing Tails and snuggles into him. Tails smiles as he wraps his arms around Sonette. "Things are going to get better, I promise." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles.

"I know Tails, it just takes time and Eggman has always been a problem. We just have to work with it." Sonette explains. Then Lilith runs in and jumps on the bed behind Sonette who chuckles as she rolls onto her back.

"Are you okay mum?" Lilith asks worried.

"I'm fine dear." Sonette replies and Lilith smiles as Amy walks in.

"Hey you two, are you coming down?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, in a second." Sonette replies. Lilith got up and runs off as Sonette sits up.

"By the way, Sonic is back with the chips." Amy tells them as Sonic walks in.

"I need to talk to Sonic, alone." Sonette tells them. Tails got up and walks off with Amy and Sonic sighs as he walks up to Sonette. "I had no choice, I had to fight Metal Sonette." Sonette tells Sonic who sighs. "Metal Sonette knows I'm pregnant Sonic, she knows I am only six weeks. If Metal Sonette knows, than Eggman knows too." Sonette tells Sonic who looks at her shock, then clench his fist.

"That mad man." Sonic said. Sonette sighs as she gets up and Sonic sighs.

"We have so many problems at once, Eggman, the workshop, me being pregnant. We are going to need help Sonic." Sonette explains.

"Yeah, I'll make the call." Sonic said walking off and Sonette sighs. This was not going to end well, she knows it.


	10. Chapter 10

**2 months later**

As the months went on, Sonette and Tails finished the plans and they finally got to work on it. Sonette got her friends to help and Fire was more than happy to get people to help. The also go the house fix after Sonette's fight with Metal Sonette. She knows Sonic is still mad at her because she fought with the robot but he has let it go. Sonette was lying in bed, she had her three month ultrasound yesterday. The twins are growing strong and healthy. That's all she wanted to know, especially with Tails always away at the workshop and never around. Though she was happy when he made it for the ultrasound yesterday. Sonette sighs as she thought of Eggman, she hasn't seen or heard from the mad doctor or his robots in the two months. That worries her. Eggman isn't the type to give up so easily. Sonette yawns as stretches and sighs as she looks at the time. It was 7:30. Tails left an hour ago, he still has a lot of work to do but they are making great progress. Sonette sits up and sighs as she place her hand on her belly. She's really starting to show. Sonette sighs as she got up and heads down stairs. She walks into the kitchen to see Amy, Teagan Rouge and Blaze.

"Morning sleepy head." Rouge greets smiling and Teagan hits her. Sonette smiles as she walks over.

"How are you feeling Sonette?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies as she grabs the toaster.

"That's good, I saw Tails leave at 6:30." Teagan said and Sonette nods. She puts three pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Good thing we brought the four slot toaster instead of the two." Amy said and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, I told you this was a good idea." Sonette said and Amy giggles.

"Are you heading out today?" Blaze asks curious.

"Yeah, I am." Sonette replies as she grabs her toast.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Rouge asks worried.

"Yes, I do. I'm just going to hang out with Aleena and the others. That's all." Sonette tells them as she walks off with her breakfast. She sits in the lounge room, turning on the news and sighs. She's cut down her coffee intake for a while. Sonette yawns and smiles. After breakfast she heads upstairs and gets change. Then her phone rings so she grabs it to see it was Fire. Sonette smiles as she answers it. "Hello." Sonette said.

" _Hey baby girl, I'm out the front." Fire tells her._

"Sonette, Fire is here!" she then Teagan shout.

"On my way." Sonette said, then hangs up and puts her shoes on. She then walks down and saw Teagan by the door.

"Stay safe." Teagan said.

"I'll be fine." Sonette tells her.

"I know you Sonette." Teagan said as they walk outside. Sonette saw Fire the Hedgehog by the Impala.

"True, but you also know Fire." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"See you tonight." Teagan said and Sonette walks over to Fire.

"Hey baby girl." Fire greets.

"Hey Fire." Sonette said, giving Fire a hug. Fire has been working extra hours so he can give Sonette some money. Sonette told him he didn't have to but Fire said he did. Sonette smiles as she lets Fire go.

"Come on, let's go." Fire said, opening the door and Sonette chuckles as she got in and Fire close the door. Sonette puts her seatbelt as Fire walks around and got in. "Does Sonic know about this?" Fire asks as he put his seatbelt on.

"No, I haven't had a chance to talk to him." Sonette admits.

"Let's go then." Fire said and they head off.

"Sonic and Tails have been so busy in the last two months, I didn't want them to worry about me. I mean, Eggman hasn't been around either. That worries me and I know it worries Sonic." Sonette explains and Fire sighs. "I don't know." Sonette whispers.

"You just stay close to me, okay." Fire tells her and Sonette nods.

"Of course." Sonette then said and Fire smiles. Sonette yawns as she leans back. Once at the workshop, Sonette got out and Aleena the Fox runs over, giving Sonette a hug. Sonette smiles.

"I'm glad you made it." Aleena said and Sonette chuckles.

"Yeah, I really wanted to get out of that house." Sonette said and Aleena lets her go as Fiona Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog walks over.

"Come on." Fiona said.

"Don't worry Fire, we go her." Scourge tells him and Fire chuckles.

"Okay." Fire said.

"Come on Blueberry." Aleena said, grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her off with Fiona and Scourge close behind her. They found a spot to sit down and Sonette smiles.

"I was talking to Teagan, she told me the twins are growing strong and healthy." Aleena said and Sonette smiles.

"They are." Sonette whispers.

"Do you know their gender?" Fiona asks.

"No but I have a feeling I'm having a boy and girl." Sonette replies.

"What makes you say that?" Scourge asks.

"I take after my mother and she did have me and Sonic. That's why I sat that." Sonette replies.

"I see." Scourge said and Sonette smiles. Then James the Fox walks over.

"Hey." James said.

"Hey." Sonette whispers.

"Here." James said pulling out a white envelope and hands it to Sonette who opens it to see money.

"James, I can't keep taking money." Sonette tells him, holding it out and James chuckles.

"I made a promise to you, just because you are an adult now doesn't change that promise. You can't work so take the money." James tells her and Sonette sighs as she sits the envelope on her lap. James smiles as he walks off and Sonette smiles.

"What promise?" Fiona asks.

"When I first join, you remember it Aleena, how James promised he would look after and make sure I have everything I need and want." Sonette explains.

"I remember." Aleena said.

"That was sweet of him." Fiona said.

"He has kept to his promise, even though he was only three years old than me. He looked after me. When I left David and finally opened up, he promised he wouldn't let me go through that pain again, not alone at least. He has always been there." Sonette explains.

"He has been a great friend." Aleena adds and Sonette smiles as she lies down.

"Yeah, he has." Sonette whispers.

"Tired are we." Fiona said smiling.

"A little." Sonette replies and Fiona giggles.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you." Fiona tells her and Sonette nods as she looks at the blue sky.

"So any name?" Aleena asks.

"I have been thinking about them, but not at the moment." Sonette replies. "I need to talk to Tails." Sonette adds and Aleena smiles. Sonette close her eyes, she was tried and lying here was relaxing. She then heard yelling so she sits up to see Jeremy Chipmunk and James fighting.

"That fool." Aleena said.

"I'm surprise I haven't killed him yet." Sonette whispers.

"That whore shouldn't be here! She should be let go!" Jeremy shouts and Sonette looks at him shock, placing her hands on her belly. Scourge growls as he got up and walks over. Jeremy looks at him and Scourge punched him, knocking him down.

"Don't you dare speak about Blueberry like that you worthless jerk." Scourge tells him and walks back to Sonette who smiles. Aleena and Fiona stands up and Aleena helps Sonette up.

"Come on, let's sit at the back." Scourge said and the group head off. They moved from old tries around and made a new spot to sit at. Sonette sighs.

"Thanks Scourge." Sonette said and Scourge smiles.

"Anytime." Scourge said and Fiona smiles. Sonette looks at the sky, something was wrong but she didn't know what.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonette was helping Aleena with an oil change, Aleena forgot she had to work today so Sonette is going to tag along and help with the small things. Sonette yawns and sighs.

"Are you okay Blueberry?" Aleena asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Making sure." Aleena said and Sonette smiles.

"I'm just glad I can help." Sonette admits and Aleena smiles.

"Blueberry!" Fire calls.

"You better go." Aleena tells her and Sonette nods as she runs off. She runs to Fire to see Teagan and Sonic.

"Come on Sonette." Teagan tells her.

"Okay." Sonette said. "See you around Fire."

"Take care baby girl." Fire said and Sonette nods. Sonette, Teagan and Sonic heads off.

"How was your day sis?" Sonic asks.

"Slow but okay." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles.

"That's good." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Let's grab some lunch." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Please." Sonette said. They went to grab some lunch and sat at the park. Sonette looks at the sky and smiles as she eats her chips.

"You have been eating a lot of hot chips in the last two months." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"And?" Sonette asks and Teagan chuckles. "I'm hungry." Sonette said and Sonic chuckles. "So how is the workshop going?" Sonette asks Sonic.

"Great, it should be done in the next month or two so all we have to do is the painting, lightings and furniture. We got a lot of work done in the last two months." Sonic explains and Sonette smiles.

"Wow, that is great Sonic. I can't wait to see it but Tails doesn't want me to see it till it was done." Sonette said.

"You are going to love it sis." Sonic tells her and Sonette smiles. After lunch they head back to the house. It was starting to get late.

"They day went pass so fast." Sonette admits.

"It has, I have to get back to Tails. I came to check on you." Sonic tells her.

"Thanks Sonic and tell Tails I'm fine." Sonette said.

"Sure thing sis." Sonic said and runs off in a blur. Sonette smiles.

"Come on Sonette." Teagan said and they head off. Sonette smiles. They made it back to be greeted by Amy and Lilith.

"Mum." Lilith said smiling.

"Hey baby." Sonette said. "Oh Teagan, here." Sonette said pulling out the envelope and hands it to Teagan. Teagan opens it and goes into shock. "James gave that to me, give it to Tails for the workshop." Sonette tells her.

"Got it." Teagan said walking off.

"Can I get you anything?" Amy asks.

"No thank you." Sonette replies. Sonette spent the rest day doing small things around the house. She wanted to do something and of course she wanted to take it easy but she didn't want to do nothing. By dinner, Sonette was in her room, reading a book. She was wearing a red singlet and black boxes that goes mid-thigh. She was half asleep but she could go to bed because she has had dinner yet.

"Sonette, dinner!" she heard Teagan shout. Sonette puts her book away and walks down to be greeted by Teagan. "Come on." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Slow down." Sonette tells her as she walks into the dining room and sits down.

"Are you feeling okay Sonette?" Amy asks worried.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Are you sure?" Teagan asks walking in and Sonette sighs.

"I'm just tired." Sonette replies.

"Okay." Teagan said. After dinner Sonette helps Amy out in the kitchen.

"I got this Sonette." Amy tells her.

"I know but I want to help." Sonette said.

"Got to bed Sonette." Amy tells her and Sonette nods as she walks off. She walks into her room and lies down. She tried to get to sleep but couldn't. She kept tossing and turning. After a while she laid in the middle of the bed in hope somehow she can get to sleep. She then heard the door open so she sits up to see Tails who looks at her shock.

"I thought you were asleep." Tails said closing the door and Sonette sighs.

"I can't sleep." Sonette admits.

"I'll got for a shower." Tails said walking into the bathroom. Sonette sat there and wait for Tails. She hasn't been able to sleep in the last month since Tails started working longer days. After Tails had a shower, Sonette smiles and Tails smiles. Sonette lies down on her side and Tails crawls next to her.

"How was your day?" Tails asks.

"Slow." Sonette replies.

"Can do anything?" Tails asks as he wraps his arms around Sonette who smiles.

"No, just don't leave me." Sonette replies.

"I will never leave you Sonette." Tails tells her and Sonette smiles. "So what did you do today?" Tails asks.

"I went to the workshop and hanged out with Aleena and the others, Jeremy wasn't very happy I was there. He… well… he called me a whore and Scourge punched him. It was funny. After that I just stayed with Aleena, helped her out with small jobs. I had lunch with Teagan and Sonic. After that I just stayed here and did little things. Helped Lilith with her homework and made sure she got to bed." Sonette explains and Tails kiss the back of Sonette's neck.

"I'm just glad Eggman hasn't been around." Tails said.

"That worries me the most." Sonette admits.

"Why?" Tails asks.

"You have known Eggman longer than me, you tell me why that worries me." Sonette said and Tails sighs. "Eggman doesn't give up on something. He will come back and it is going to be messy. I know it." Sonette admits.

"Yeah, it will be. Look at what happened to us, we got kidnapped." Tails said and Sonette sighs as she rolls over to face Tails.

"Yeah and we go trapped." Sonette whispers.

"But then again, something amazing did happen at that place." Tails said and Sonette smiles as she blush. "I mean, we never would have gotten together, but thanks to Eggman we did. So there is a positive to that." Tails tells her.

"Yeah, there is." Sonette whispers. Sonette yawns as she snuggles into Tails and close her eyes.

"Night." Tails whispers and Sonette smiles.

"Night." Sonette whispers back and Tails smiles as he close his eyes. They have a big day tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes smiles feeling arms around her. She looks back to see Tails fast asleep. He didn't leave early this morning. Sonette smiles as she face forward and close her eyes. She's glad Tails didn't leave. She then felt Tails move so she looks back as Tails slowly open his eyes. Tails smiles and Sonette giggles.

"Morning." Sonette whispers.

"Morning." Tails whispers. Sonette rolls over and snuggles into Tails. Tails looks at her worried. "What's wrong?" Tails asks worried.

"Nothing, I just want to lay here with you." Sonette replies and Tails smiles.

"I love you." Tails whispers in Sonette's ear and Sonette smiles as she looks at him.

"I love you too." Sonette whispers, resting her head on Tails' chest. Tails smiles as he kiss the top of Sonette's head. She was acting odd.

"Do you want me to stay home today?" Tails asks and Sonette looks back at the time. It was 7:43am. Sonette looks at him and sighs.

"No, you have work to do." Sonette replies.

"I'm sure I can get Sonic to cover for me." Tails said and Sonette rolls over so her back was to Tails.

"Don't worry about it, you need to be there. I'll just rest some more." Sonette tells him. Tails sighs as he got up and change. Then Lilith walks in and Tails smiles. Sonette looks over and smiles as Lilith jumps on the bed.

"Come on mum, time to get up." Lilith said.

"Okay, I'm up." Sonette said sitting up and Tails chuckles. Sonette got up and Lilith runs off, slamming the door close behind her. Sonette chuckles as she got dress into a light purple dress with the sleeves going around her neck, white shoes, white gloves with sock-like cuffs and her gold necklace with a green emerald gem shape as a diamond that is a part of the Master Emerald. She felt lazy and wanted to stay home, take it slow.

"Come on." Tails said and they head down. Sonette saw Sonic, Amy, Teagan, Rouge, Lilith and Blaze waiting.

"Come on sleep heads." Amy said and Sonette smiles. Everyone got their breakfast and sat down. Sonette yawns.

"Are you okay Sonette?" Sonic asks worried.

"I'm fine Sonic." Sonette replies smiling and Sonic smiles. After breakfast, Sonette helps Amy and Teagan clean up. Then Allison, Sophia and Rosie walks in. Sonette smiles. "Hey." Sonette greets, then saw Angel wasn't there. "Where's Angel?" Sonette asks, then Angel runs in and Sonette smiles.

"Taking her time." Allison replies. Sonette picks Angel up and Allison gives Sonette a hug. "How are you feeling?" Allison asks worried.

"I'm fine Allison." Sonette replies as Allison lets her go.

"I'm making sure, okay." Allison tells her and Sonette smiles as she sits Angel down.

"I know." Sonette said as Tails walks in.

"I'm heading off." Tails tells Sonette who walks over. "I'll be home for dinner, I promise." Tails said.

"I hope so." Sonette said and kiss him on the lips.

"See you tonight." Tails said walking off and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Allison asks, walking over.

"I'm worried about him, that's all." Sonette replies, looking at Allison who nods.

"I understand." Allison said and Sonette walks off. She heads up to her room and lies down on the bed. Allison walks in and sits in front of Sonette, facing her.

"He'll be done soon and he will always be with me." Sonette whispers and Allison smiles as Sophia walks in.

"I'm going shopping with Amy, can I get you anything?" Allison asks.

"No thank you." Sonette replies. Allison got up and walks off. Sophia smiles as she close the door and lies down next to Sonette. "Do you remember when we first met?" Sonette asks and Sophia looks at her.

"Of course I do Sonette." Sophia replies. "I will never forget that day." Sophia adds and Sonette smiles as she remembers that day.

 _A ten year old Sonette is walking around Emerald City, getting away from David's beatings. She doesn't know what she does wrong for him to be so mad at her. She then saw a ten year old Sophia. Sophia runs on the road and in front of a car. Sonette runs over, grabs Sophia and off the road in a blue blur, landing on the footpath with Sophia in her arms. Sophia looks at Sonette shock as they heard people around them talk. Sonette moves Sophia next to her and sighs as she got up._

" _What the hell where you thinking?! Running on the road like that! Do you want to get yourself killed!?" Sonette shouts and Sophia sighs. Sonette takes a deep breath and sighs. "Look, I'm sorry. I over reacted." Sonette said and Sophia stands up._

" _How did you do that?" Sophia asks._

" _Do what?" Sonette asks._

" _Your speed, it is unheard of." Sophia replies._

" _Well… is was born with it." Sonette tells her._

" _What's your name?" Sophia asks._

" _Sonette Hedgehog." Sonette replies._

" _I'm Sophia Rose." Sophia introduces._

" _Well Sophia, try to be more careful." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods. "Stay out of trouble, I might not be around to save you next time." Sonette tells her as she goes to walk off but Sophia grabs her hand._

" _Wait, don't go." Sophia pleads and Sonette looks at her shock. "Please." Sophia whispers and Sonette faces her. Sonette looks at Sophia worried and sighs._

" _What is it?" Sonette asks._

" _I… I don't want to be alone." Sophia whispers and Sonette looks at her shock and smiles._

" _Come on." Sonette said and Sophia smiles, then the pair walks off._

Sonette looks at Sophia who looks at her.

"So any names?" Sophia asks.

"Not really, no. I was thinking about Aleena, but… not this time." Sonette replies.

"I see." Sophia said and Sonette place her hand on her belly.

"I was also thinking about the name Maya." Sonette said and Sophia looks at her shock, then smiles.

"I remember you telling me about her." Sophia said and Sonette smiles. Maya was an old friends of Sonette when she first joined the Pirates. Maya was five years older than Sonette. Maya stopped Sonette from going through with one of her suicide attempt. Sadly she was killed when Sonette was 14, one the reason she wanted a break. "Maya, I like it." Sophia said and Sonette smiles.

"Now I need a few more names." Sonette whispers.

"You have time so don't worry." Sophia tells her and Sonette nods.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonette wakes up to the sound of an explosion and felt the bedroom shake. Sonette quickly sits up and looks out the window to see Eggman's fleet attacking. Sophia runs in and Sonette looks at her scared.

"Come on, we have to get you and the twins out of here." Sophia tells Sonette and Sonette got up, then grabs her black ballet flats and puts them on. Amy, Crystal and Allison runs in.

"Allison and Crystal will take you to the hospital. You will safe there and we will send Sonic and Tails there." Amy tells her. Sonette nods and follows Crystal and Allison. They ran out and Sonette looks around scared.

"Come on." Crystal said and Sonette nods as she follows Allison and Crystal. Any robot that got in the way Crystal destroyed them. Sonette screams as she was grabbed from behind and pulled up.

"Sonette!" Crystal shouts. Sonette looks back to see Eggman who was smiling.

"Let's go." Eggman said heading off and Sonette sighs as she look around scared. They got on a ship and Eggman drops Sonette who moans in pain as she got up. Metal Sonette walks over and grabs Sonette.

"I get it." Sonette said and Metal Sonette drags Sonette to Eggman. Eggman chuckles and Sonette whimpers in fear.

"So tell me Sonette, who is the father of those twins of yours?" Eggman asks. Sonette looks at him shock as she place her hand on her belly. "That's right, I have been watching you for the last two months." Eggman tells her and Sonette looks away. "Well since you are over three months along, it is safe to say Tails is the father." Eggman said.

'Sonic, Tails, hurry.' Sonette thought.

"Take her to a cell but be gentle on her Metal Sonette. Can't risk hurting the unborn twins now." Eggman tells Metal Sonette who nods as she drags Sonette away. Sonette sighs, she didn't know what to do.

"Don't hold your breath to be saved." Metal Sonette tells her and Sonette sighs.

"Someone will come." Sonette whispers. They came to a cell and Metal Sonette push Sonette in. Sonette looks at Metal Sonette who locks the cell.

"Sit tight." Metal Sonette said walking off. Sonette whimpers in fear. Sonette didn't know what to do. Sonette sits down and sighs.

'What does Eggman want from me this time? Why was he watching me? What is his plan?' Sonette asks herself and sighs. She doesn't want the answer to those question. Sonette sighs as she thought of Tails and Sonic. 'Hurry boys, I need you.' Sonette thought as she closes her eyes and waits for them to save her.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails and Sonic made it home to see Crystal, Amy, Allison, Angel and Sophia waiting for them. Tails looks around and sighs, he couldn't see Sonette.

"Sonette has been captured by Eggman." Crystal tells them.

"What?" Sonic said shock.

"Sonic." Tails said.

"Let's go." Sonic said and the pair runs off. Sonic grabs Tails and runs back to the workshop. They got on the Tornado and heads off.

"Why did Eggman grab Sonette?" Tails asks.

"I don't know but we have to move. Shadow and the others are taking care of the rest of the robots in the city." Sonic replies and Tails nods.

'Hang in there Sonette, we are coming.' Tails thought.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette was passing around the cell. She didn't know what to do. She could see seven robots at the front of the cell, watching her. Eggman isn't mucking around. She wanted Tails. Then alarms went off and Sonette looks around scared.

'That has to be them.' Sonette thought. Then more robots runs in front of the cell and Sonette moves back. She doesn't want to stand too close to the front of the cell. 'Come on boys, where are you.' Sonette thought.

"Sonette!" she heard a voice echo. Then the robots in front of Sonette's were destroyed in a blur and Sonic was standing in front of her.

"We have to move sis." Sonic said, spin dashing the cell door down, ten runs in and picks Sonette. Sonette slumbers in Sonic's arms as Sonic runs off. Sonette looks around scared. "Hang on, I'm getting us out of here." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods. Sonic ran out on the runway as the Tornado flies over.

"Tails." Sonette whispers.

"Hang on tight sis." Sonic tells her and Sonette wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. "Hang on!" Sonic shouts, running to the edge and jumps off. Tails flies under and Sonic lands on the wing.

"Let's go!" Tails shouts. Sonette snuggles into Sonic and Sonic smiles. Then the tail of the plan was hit and they started going down. Sonic quickly grabs the wing and Sonette clings to him. "Hang on!" Tails shouts and Sonette screams as they hit the ground and started sliding. Then Sonic and Sonette was thrown forward, Sonic wraps his arms around Sonette and protected her as best he could and pulls Sonette so he hits the ground, not her. The rolled on their side and Sonic moan in pain.

"I got you sis." Sonic said and Sonette looks up at him.

"Sonette, Sonic!" Tails shouts as he runs over. Sonic sits up, helping Sonette up and Sonette smiles as she leans into Sonic. "Are you okay?" Tails asks as he kneels next to Sonette.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies and Sonic smiles.

"We're fine." Sonic said as he got up and walks off. Tails wraps on arm around Sonette's shoulder, pulling her close and place his other hand on Sonette's belly. Sonette rest her head on Tails' shoulder and place a hand on Tails' hand that is on her belly.

"I am not leaving your side again." Tails said and Sonette close her eyes.

"It's okay Tails." Sonette whispers.

"We have to move." Sonic said walking over.

"We are a long way from home and Sonette can't run." Tails said as he stands up.

"I got Sonette." Sonic said, pick Sonette up bridal style. Sonette looks back and sighs. "Come on." Sonic said and the pair heads off. Sonette sighs, she felt so powerless, weak. She wanted to do more to help but she can't. She can't risk anything while she is pregnant. If anything would happen to them because of her, she would never forgive herself.

"It's going to be okay Sonette." Tails tells her and Sonette looks over.

"He is right, Eggman won't be back for a while so don't worry." Sonic adds and Sonette nods. Maybe they are right. It will be a while till Eggman recovers from his lost. This should give them time to finish the workshop and move in. Sonette smiles. Everything was going to be okay, she knows it. Sonette close her eyes and Sonic smiles.

'Rest sis, I'll take care of the rest.' Sonic thought and Tails smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally back on track!**

* * *

 **3 months later**

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles. She didn't want to get up. She looks back to see Tails who is awake and smiles at Sonette and Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Come on Sonette." Tails said.

"No." Sonette whispers.

"Don't you want to see the house?" Tails asks and Sonette open her eyes. It was finally done. She can't wait to see it. She has an idea on how they added it. They just added another floor on the workshop and redid the room. They added on to Tails' and Sonette's room, adding both the bathroom and walk-in. Sonette smiles.

"I hate it when you use that." Sonette whispers.

"I know." Tails said, kissing Sonette and Sonette smiles.

"Okay, let's go." Sonette said as she got up. Sonette place her hand on her belly. She looks like she is about to drop. Sonette moans as she got up and gets dress. Tails smiles as he got dress and the pair heads out. They walk down stairs to see breakfast was ready. Teagan sits a plate down and smiles.

"Come on." Teagan said and Sonette walks over, then gives Teagan a hug. "What's this for?" Teagan asks as Tails walks over and sits down.

"Everything I guess." Sonette replies as Amy and Sonic walks in.

"Come on, eat up." Teagan said. Sonette lets her go and everyone sat down.

"Big day today." Sonic said and Sonette nods. After breakfast, they head to the train station and head to Mystic Ruins. Sonette rest her head on Tails' shoulder and Tails smiles. They made it to the train station and Sonette looks at Sonic who smiles. They head to the workshop and Sonette saw the house. Three floors, but it looked like the old one was pulled down and a new one rebuilt.

"Come on." Tails said, taking Sonette's hand and they head up and into their new home. Sonette smiles, it was perfect. They walk in and Sonette smiles. As you walk in the staircase was across from the door. To the left was the kitchen and dining area while the right was the lounge room. Sonette walks into the lounge room and saw a door. Sonette walks over and opens it to see a the toilet and sink. Sonette walks back and saw another door. Sonette walks over and sighs.

"What's this?" Sonette asks as Tails walks over.

"A life." Tails said, hitting the button and the door opens.

"In a house." Sonette said shock as she walks in. Tails smiles as he got in and hits the number one.

"I thought you would like it so you don't have to walk upstairs while you are pregnant and especially after you give birth." Tails explains. The door opens and Sonette walks out and looks down the left.

"How big is this place?" Sonette asks.

"Six rooms, ours is on the third. Lilith rooms is to the right with a guest room, to the left is the twins' rooms and Sonic's room." Tails explains. Sonette smiles. All the walls in the house is a grey-blue and the carpet is a dark grey.

"So our room is on the third floor." Sonette said and Tails nods.

"Come on." Tails said walking into the lift and Sonette follows. They head up and Sonette takes a deep breath. When the doors open, Sonette goes into shock. "Our room is more like a bedroom, lounge room, bar and bathroom in one." Tails said and Sonette walks in. They have a queen size bed. Sonette saw a bar and walks over.

"Wow." Sonette whispers. "Found my missing alcohol." Sonette said.

"I know you like a drink her and there so I thought after you had the twins and breast feeding if that's what you do, you can have some drinks." Tails explains.

"Tails, this is amazing." Sonette said with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy. Sonette walks into the bathroom and saw a large spa bath, large shower, toilet and sink. Sonette walks in front of the sink and stare at herself. Tails walks in and wraps his arms around her. "I love you Miles Prower." Sonette whispers.

"I love you too, Sonette the Hedgehog." Tails whispers back.

"You did well." Sonette whispers.

"I'm glad you like it." Tails said.

"I love it Tails." Sonette tells him.

"Lilith got her room done, her theme is purple and white." Tails said.

"Knock knock!" a voice shout. They walk out as Sonic walks upstairs with two large suitcase.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers, walking over and gives him a hug. Sonic smiles, sitting the suitcase down and wraps his arms around Sonette. "Thank you." Sonette whispers.

"For what?" Sonic asks.

"Being here." Sonette replies.

"I'm always here sis and when you have the twins, I'll look after Lilith and help if you need me to." Sonic tells her.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers and Sonic smiles.

"You like the place?" Sonic asks.

"I love it Sonic." Sonette replies. Sonic lets Sonette go and Sonette walks back.

"Good, I'll leave you to unpack and help Lilith." Sonic said walking down stairs. Tails grabs the suitcase and take them to the bed. Sonette walks to a set of doors she assumes is the walk-in wardrobe. Sonette slides the doors open and smiles. To the left was for all the stuff that get hang up and shoes at the bottom, while the right shelves for the folded clothes.

"It's for all your clothes." Tails tells her.

"What about you?" Sonette asks, looking over. Tails smiles, walking to the five draw tallboy.

"I don't wear much clothes so all I need is this." Tails said and Sonette smiles as she starts unpacking. Her home, their home. Sonette smiles as she place her hand on her belly. Everything was perfect. Tails looks over and watch Sonette unpack. He can't imagine his life without her. They haven't be together for long, but everything is falling in place. Tails looks at the tallboy and into the open draw which has his socks in to see a box. He grabs it and opens it to see a ring. 'One thing left to do.' Tails thought, closing the box, putting it back and sit socks on it. 'Not yet.' Tails thought, looking at Sonette.

"I hope I can get back into these clothes." Sonette said, looking in the full body mirror by the wardrobe.

"I'm sure you will." Tails said, walking over. Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonette said as Sonic runs upstairs with Teagan close behind.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"Eggman, we have to move." Sonic replies and Tails looks at Sonette.

"Got get him." Sonette tells him, kissing him and Tails smiles, then runs off with Sonic. "I'm going to finish up here and lay down." Sonette tells Teagan who nods.

"Okay." Teagan said, walking over with a bag. "Your make-up, perfume, jewellery and a few other personal things." Teagan said.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers and Teagan walks off. Sonette spent the next hour, unpacking and getting her room ready. Sonette looks at the lounge room area they have. They have a lounge, coffee table, TV cabinet and TV. It was amazing here. Sonette then walks to a photo frame with pictures of Sonette and the girls. One from a night out with Teagan. "Those party days are over though." Sonette tells herself as she walks to the bed and lies down. It was so comfortable. Sonette smiles as she closes her eyes. She heard a scream and moans. She wanted to open her eyes, but she was so tired. She then felt something touch her belly so she open her eyes to see Metal Sonette.

"Don't scream." Metal Sonette warns her and Sonette nods. "Up." Metal Sonette said and Sonette stands up.

"Why are you here?" Sonette asks.

"Shut it and move." Metal Sonette tells her and they head down stairs. She made it to the bottom floor to see Teagan and Lilith unconscious. They walk outside and Sonette saw Eggman standing in front of her.

"Come." Eggman said and Sonette sighs, but then nods. Eggman got in his Eggmobile and Sonette sits on his lap. Eggman chuckles and Sonette blush as she looks away. "Hang on." Eggman said as Metal Sonette sits on the side and they head off. Sonette sighs.

"Why?" Sonette asks.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to." Eggman replies and Sonette sighs, deep down she didn't want the answer to it. Sonette sighs, looking at Eggman who was staring at her.

"Old pervert." Sonette whispers as she looks away and Eggman chuckles.


	15. Chapter 15

They made it to the base and Sonette sighs as Metal Sonette jumps down. Sonette got up and down with Eggman close behind her. Sonette sighs, staying close to Metal Sonette.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Sonette asks.

"I have my reasons." Eggman replies. Metal Sonette place her hand on Sonette's belly and Sonette looks at the robot. "Metal Sonette, what are you doing?" Eggman asks.

"Of course, you remember Lilith." Sonette whispers.

"Of course, she is built with all your memories and emotions." Eggman said and Sonette sighs.

"Take her to the cell." Eggman tells Metal Sonette.

"Yes sir." Metal Sonette said, grabbing Sonette's wrist and Sonette nods as the pair start walking. They came to a cell and Sonette saw a bed to the left. She walks and over to the bed as Metal Sonette locks the cell. Sonette lies down and sighs as she looks at Metal Sonette who stayed at the front of the cell, watching Sonette. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes. She felt a bit safer with Metal Sonette there and she doesn't understand why.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails and Sonic made it back, they took care of Eggman's robot but Eggman wasn't there. They walk upstairs into the house and saw Teagan and Lilith unconscious. Sonic runs to Teagan and Tails runs to Lilith. Lilith moans as she opens her eyes to see Tails.

"Dad." Lilith whispers.

"What happened Lilith?" Tails asks worried as he helps her sit up. Lilith looks at Teagan who moans.

"Mum." Lilith said as she got up and runs upstairs in a blur. Tails runs up and heads to his and Sonette's room. He runs up to see Lilith standing at the foot of the bed, alone. "Dad, mum has been taken." Lilith said as Sonic runs up.

"Metal Sonette gassed the pair, knocking the out. That is all Teagan can remember." Sonic tells him.

"Eggman has her again." Tails said and Sonic nods.

"Teagan is in the workshop, working." Sonic said. Lilith runs to Tails and Tails lifts her up into a hug. "Come on." Sonic said and they walk down stairs. Then Amy walks in with Rouge close behind her.

"Hey you two." Amy greets and Tails sighs.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asks.

"Sonette has been taken." Tails replies as he sits Lilith down.

"Lilith, why don't you show me your room." Amy said and Lilith nods, walking upstairs. Rouge closes the door and sighs.

"When?" Rouge asks.

"We don't know." Sonic replies.

"Okay, tell me what I can do to help." Rouge said.

"Come on." Sonic said as they head down stairs into the workshop.

"I see the workshop if the same." Rouge said.

"The only new thing is the lift." Tails said and Rouge saw the lift.

"Cool." Rouge said and Tails walks to Teagan.

"According to the cameras, she was taken half an hour ago, maybe a bit longer." Teagan said and Tails sighs. "Damnit." Teagan whispers.

"It's not your fault Teagan." Tails tells her.

"She was in my care, yes it is." Teagan explains. "Eggman has a base, not far and I believe she is there." Teagan explains and pulls up a camera feed of Sonette asleep in a cell. "Thank god." Teagan whispers as Rouge and Sonic walks over.

"She's asleep." Sonic said.

"Wait." Tails said as Metal Sonette walks in. Sonette sits up as Metal Sonette walks over. Sonette swings her legs off the bed. Metal Sonette then drops and rest her head on Sonette's belly.

"What is going on?" Rouge asks.

"I have no idea." Sonic replies.

"Sonette." Tails whispers.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette looks at Metal Sonette confused. She walked and just rested her head on Sonette's belly.

"Metal Sonette, leave Eggman." Sonette tells her. This robot is made after her, maybe she can find a loop hole in her programming.

"Babies." Metal Sonette said.

"That's right, babies. Twins, like me and Sonic. You and Metal Sonic." Sonette said.

"Leave the doctor." Metal Sonette then said and Sonette nods.

"Yes, we must leave him." Sonette said. Metal Sonette stands up and walks back, then holds her hands out. Sonette grabs them and Metal Sonette helps her up. Then Metal Sonic walks in and Sonette hides behind Metal Sonette who turns to face him.

"Brother." Metal Sonette said and Metal Sonic walks up to Metal Sonette.

"You're broken." Metal Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Metal Sonette asks. Metal Sonic then rips Metal Sonette's head off and Sonette gasps in horror as she walks back. Metal Sonic then grabs Metal Sonette's body and walks out, dragging Metal Sonette's along. Then Eggman was the front of the cell.

"Come hedgehog." Eggman said and Sonette nods as she walks up to Eggman. The pair started walking and Sonette sighs, seeing Metal Knuckles behind her.

"As you can tell, Metal Sonette has a few flaws." Eggman said.

"Eggman, what are you going to do to me?" Sonette asks scared.

"I have some… experiments I want to try." Eggman said smiling and Sonette stops.

"No, Eggman, please." Sonette pleads as Eggman stops. "My babies, please." Sonette pleads.

"What about them?" Eggman asks.

"Please Eggman." Sonette pleads. "We can make a deal." Sonette adds.

"What kind of deal?" Eggman asks.

"Give me at least five months after I give birth, then I will willing let you… you experiment on me." Sonette replies and Eggman smiles.

"Really now?" Eggman asks.

"Yes." Sonette whispers. "My babies don't deserved to be hurt because of my sins or Sonic's sins. Please Eggman, if there is any kind of good in you, don't hurt them." Sonette explains and Eggman nods.

"You have a point there, I'll just scan you and take blood." Eggman said and Sonette nods as the pair start walking. "Any names?" Eggman asks.

"I haven't told Tails, but I was thinking of Cody and Clare if I have a boy and girl." Sonette admits. She has been thinking about those names for a while. Cody and Clare were siblings and close friends of Sonette. They were killed in a plane crash three years ago.

"Cody and Clare, sweet names." Eggman said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, they are." Sonette whispers.

"Are they named after people you know?" Eggman asks as they walk into a lab.

"Use to know, they were killed in that major plane crash three years ago." Sonette replies, walking to the table and lies down. Eggman walks over and Sonette puts her wrists in the open clams and Eggman closes them and the ones at her ankles. Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm going to take blood." Eggman said and Sonette nods. She doesn't know what else to do, but go along with what Eggman has plan.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonette was still lying on the lab table. Eggman did what he had to do and left her. She hopes Tails or Sonic will show up soon. Sonette sighs, she wanted out of here. She then heard footsteps so she looks over as Rouge runs over.

"Sonette, thank goodness." Rouge whispers.

"Rouge." Sonette whispers as Rouge get the clamps open.

"Yeah, hang on." Rouge said, helping Sonette sit up and Sonette sighs, looking at her ankles. Rouge open the clamps and Sonette swings her legs off the table. Rouge sighs as she walks in front of her. "Come on." Rouge said, helping Sonette down and Sonette moans.

"You came." Sonette whispers.

"Yeah, come on. We are leaving." Rouge said, grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair heads off.

"How long have I been here for?" Rouge asks.

"At least an hour." Rouge replies. "We took a while to make a plan, but we watched Eggman. Thank goodness he didn't do anything to hurt you or the twins." Rouge explains.

"I'm glad too." Sonette whispers as they made it outside and followed the path back. "Where's Tails and Sonic?" Sonette asks.

"Taking care of that base." Rouge replies and Sonette looks back. Then the base exploded and Sonette looks at Rouge. They kept running till they made it close to the house. Sonette sighs with relief as she stops and Rouge looks at her worried. Sonette sighs as she place her hand on her belly.

"Cody and Clare." Sonette whispers and Rouge walks up to her.

"Are they some names you are thinking about?" Rouge asks and Sonette nods.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Sonette asks.

"Cody and Clare, I like it." Rouge said. Sonette felt a kick and smiles as she place Rouge's hand on her belly. Rouge smiles.

"They're okay." Sonette whispers as she felt a couple more kicks.

"Thank goodness." Rouge said and Sonette smiles "Don't worry little ones, Aunty Rouge will protect you." Rouge said and Sonette giggles.

"Yes you will." Sonette whispers and Rouge smiles. "Let's go home." Sonette whispers and Rouge nods. The pair start walking and head to the house. They walk in to see Teagan, Amy and Lilith on the stairs.

"Mummy!" Lilith shouts as she got up and walks over, giving Sonette a hug.

"We are okay Lilith." Sonette said.

"Even my baby brother and sister?" Lilith asks, looking up.

"I told her we believe you are having a girl and boy." Amy tells her.

"Even your little brother and sister." Sonette tells Lilith who smiles.

"Are you okay, we have been worried?" Teagan asks, standing up and walks over.

"I'm fine." Sonette replies. "We are fine." Sonette adds, placing her hands on her belly. "But where's Tails and Sonic?" Sonette asks. Teagan smiles so Sonette quickly turns around to see the pair.

"Thank goodness." Tails said, walking to Sonette and gives her a hug. Sonette smiles.

"Tails." Sonette whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonette replies.

"Don't worry, Eggman won't be around for a while, but I don't like the idea of you being alone anymore." Sonic explains.

"I wasn't alone, Teagan and Lilith were down stairs." Sonette said as Tails lets her go. Sonette then looks at Teagan who sighs. "How did Metal Sonette knock you two out?" Sonette asks worried.

"A gas." Teagan replies.

"I see." Sonette whispers. "Metal Sonette has been destroyed, she won't be back for a while. Well until Eggman rebuilds her." Sonette explains.

"Who destroyed her?" Sonic asks.

"Metal Sonic." Sonette replies, looking at Sonic. "She had flaws, according to Eggman." Sonette adds and Sonic sighs. "I'm hungry." Sonette whispers, walking to the kitchen with Teagan.

"Can I get you anything?" Teagan asks.

"Do we have chips, potato gems or hash browns?" Sonette asks.

"We have all three." Teagan replies.

"Then all three please and… and do we have strawberry milk?" Sonette asks and Teagan nods.

"I remember you have been craving strawberry milk so I got some." Teagan replies, grabbing three trays and got Sonette lunch on. Sonette smiles as she looks at the kitchen. White and grey benches and cupboards, the back wall has the over, stovetop and fridge, then there was an island bench with six red stools behind it. Sonette walks over to a stool and sit down. Behind here was the dining area. A large kitchen table with ten chairs around it, four on either side and two on the ends, and flowers in the middle. It was a perfect home. Teagan smiles and Sonette yawns.

"Thanks Teagan." Sonette said as Tails walks over and sits next to her.

"Lilith had lunch already." Teagan tells Sonette.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers as Amy, Lilith, Sonic and Rouge walks in and sits down. Sonette sighs as she looks at the bench, remembering the deal she made with Eggman.

" _Please Eggman." Sonette pleads. "We can make a deal." Sonette adds._

" _What kind of deal?" Eggman asks._

" _Give me at least five months after I give birth, then I will willing let you… you experiment on me." Sonette replies and Eggman smiles._

" _Really now?" Eggman asks._

" _Yes." Sonette whispers._

Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes.

'How could I make that deal so easily and how come Eggman accepted without any drama? Why is Eggman after me?' Sonette asks herself and sighs as she opens her eyes to see Tails' hand on hers. Sonette looks over and smiles.

"Are you okay?" Tails asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Sonette replies.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Tails asks.

"Already had a nap today so no." Sonette replies, looking at Teagan.

"She was asleep when we found her in Eggman's base, who knows how long she was asleep for." Teagan said.

"I fell asleep as soon as I laid down. Metal Sonette was watching and… and for some reason I felt safe." Sonette admits and Sonic looks at her worried. "I passed out." Sonette adds.

"Well you are home now." Teagan tells her and Sonette nods.

"Why don't you sit in the lounge room and we will bring everything to you when it is done?" Sonic asks.

"I'll be in my room, thanks Sonic." Sonette said standing up and heads upstairs. She wasn't in the mood to take the lift. She made it to her room and sits down on the lounge and moans.

"What is it?" Tails asks, walking over and sits next to Sonette who smiles.

"Nothing, it's nice to sit on something soft. The lab table so hard." Sonette replies as she leans into Tails who wraps his arm over her. "Tails, I'm scared." Sonette whispers.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Tails assures Sonette who nods as she closes her eyes.

"Promise me you or Sonic or Rouge will never leave my side." Sonette said.

"I promise." Tails whispers and Sonette smiles. Tails looks at Sonette who slowly falls asleep. Tails sighs, kissing Sonette on the forehead. "I promise, Eggman won't hurt us again." Tails whispers and a smile appears on Sonette's face. Tails smiles as he looks back to see Sonic who nods.

"He won't take Sonette ever again." Sonic said, then walks down stairs. Tails leans back and smiles. Things will change and things are looking bright. He was going to protect his family, no matter what.

* * *

 **And Tails will… never mind, well that is it for Recovery… it's over… well it will never be over, but Tails and Sonette have their new home and Cody and Clare on their way… so yeah, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
